1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tongue assembly for use in a vehicle seat belt system for restraining movement of an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known vehicle seat belt system is a three-point continuous loop seat belt system. A three-point continuous loop seat belt system includes a seat belt retractor and a length of belt webbing. The belt webbing extends from the retractor through a D-ring fixed to the vehicle and then down to an anchor point near the vehicle floor A tongue assembly is slidable along the length of belt webbing between the D-ring and the anchor point. To use the seat belt system, a vehicle occupant grasps the tongue assembly and insert it into a buckle When the tongue assembly is fastened in the buckle, a portion of the belt webbing extends across the lap of the vehicle occupant and a portion of the belt webbing extends diagonally across the torso of the vehicle occupant.
When the tongue assembly is released from the buckle, the belt webbing is wound onto the retractor. As the retractor winds the belt webbing, the tongue assembly may be moved along with the belt webbing. The tongue assembly may engage the D-ring before the belt webbing is completely stowed on the retractor. If the belt webbing can not be pulled freely through the tongue assembly when the tongue assembly engages the D-ring, belt retraction stops, and some belt webbing is left loose and unretracted.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a tongue assembly to clamp the belt webbing securely when the tongue assembly is inserted into the buckle, and to allow the belt webbing to run freely through the tongue assembly when the tongue assembly is adjacent a D-ring.